Bond of Trust
by Darren1
Summary: The best way to break up the best pair of spies in the agency is take away their bond of trust… and the KGB knows it. WIP


Author: Darren  
  
Title: Bond of Trust  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Time Period: Between ATWAS and Stemwinder  
  
Summary: The best way to break up the best pair of spies in the agency is take away their bond of trust… and the KGB knows that.  
  
Author's Notes: There was not, in my opinion, enough development of Lee and Amanda's relationship between ATWAS and Stemwinder. We completely missed the dating stage! This is what could have happened during that period. Your honest opinion is welcome as I have much room for improvement! I just ask that if you leave criticism, it be helpful criticism and not flames. Thank you!!  
  
Also, I am looking for a beta reader for this story and future SMK fics!  
  
***  
  
The pretty, carrot topped addition to the agency was warmly welcomed by everyone, particularly the men. Annalisa O'Malley had passed all training with flying colors after leaving her job as a martial arts instructor. Billy had decided that a new agent (particularly this one) needed to come in with a bang. Not that Annalisa needed any help in that area…  
  
She had been officially employed by the agency for three weeks, and all ready she had cracked open a case that had puzzled Fred for months. She was a crack shot with reflexes that rivaled Lee's. Her mind was sharp. She was not exactly a textbook agent, but that was one thing that was going to make her great. Everyone knew that Annalisa was quickly going to become a thriving part of the agency.  
  
Amanda King stood at a distance and watched the new agent wrap every man in the agency around her little finger. The twenty-three year old made a lovely picture with her curly red hair piled atop her head and a dress so blue it was purple accenting her figure. Her shining eyes matched her dress perfectly. Amanda chuckled at all the jealous looks being cast in Annalisa's direction.  
  
"Amanda!"  
  
She turned to see Lee walking toward her with his trademark smile lighting his face. He hugged her tightly, then pulled back and stared at her. "Amanda King, you look beautiful," he said softly. "I don't get to see like this enough."  
  
"Thank you, Lee," she said, smiling up at him. "But be careful."  
  
He nodded. They had discussed the fact that their relationship had to remain a secret. However, as the saying goes, it was easier said then done. Lee put some distance between them just as Francine joined them.  
  
"So, Scarecrow, what number are you?" Francine asked.  
  
Lee looked puzzled. "What?"  
  
Francine sent an icy look in the direction of Annalisa and her flock of drooling males. "I hear the new agent has a list of dates to last her through the end of the year. What number are you, Lee? If the list is based on a first come, first serve basis I'm sure you're near the top. However, if it's prioritized according to looks I think you might have a wait ahead of you."  
  
Lee laughed. "Very funny, Francine. Do I detect a hint of jealousy?"  
  
"Jealousy?" Francine asked. Her hand seemed to brush the idea out of the air. "Jealous of that child? It's almost insulting of you to ask."  
  
Lee and Amanda exchanged a knowing look. Francine turned to Amanda. "And I suppose you have taken her under your wing, hmm? Trying to teach her how to confuse a criminal to death?"  
  
Amanda smiled tolerantly. "I haven't met her yet."  
  
"Well, here's your chance. Here she comes, with her faithful bunch of dogs behind her."  
  
The woman moved across the room with a grace Amanda had never observed in anyone. She flashed a dazzling smile, and it didn't exactly surprise Amanda to see that it was aimed in Lee's direction.   
  
"You must be the infamous Scarecrow," she said with a slight southern accent. "I've heard ever so much about you."  
  
Lee smiled, and Amanda was slightly annoyed at how charming he looked at that moment. "Hardly infamous. And please, call me Lee."  
  
"Lee…" she said, stretching out his name like a little song. "I'm Annalisa," she stretched out her hand toward him like she was the queen of England. Lee took it and kissed it.   
  
His action only served to further irk Amanda. Lee was hers, wasn't he? So why was he flirting with this…. girl?  
  
"I'm sure you were only being modest when you said you were hardly infamous. I've heard you're the best in the agency," Annalisa said with a bat of her long eyelashes. "I do hope I will get the privilege of working with you."  
  
"Well, you never know," Lee teased.  
  
Amanda had never had trouble with her temper, but at the moment she was fuming. He was her partner, then her friend, and now they were more. Weren't they? If they were, then why was he acting like this? How could she be in his arms one minute and be totally ignored by him the next?  
  
She was so lost in her thought process that she didn't see one of the office pool coming toward her. The aid hesitantly tapped her arm. Amanda nearly jumped. "Sorry to startle you, Mrs. King, but you have a phone call from your mother. She says it's urgent."  
  
Amanda excused herself, but she wasn't sure that Lee heard. He seemed too interested in talking to Annalisa. She sighed and followed the aid to the phone.  
  
"Hello, Mother."  
  
"Amanda! Oh, I'm so glad I caught you! I called the number you gave me, and they said that you were busy, but I said that it was urgent, but they still wouldn't let me, and I can't believe the nerve of that woman telling me I can't talk to my own daughter, oh it's so awful!"  
  
"Slow down, Mother," Amanda said. The irritation in her voice was more because of Lee then her mother's ramblings. "What happened?"  
  
"Phillip was playing basketball and –it's just terrible, Amanda! – Jamie said he fell, and now I'm in the emergency room, and Jamie feels awful, and the doctor said that –"  
  
"Emergency room!" Amanda exclaimed, her mother's heart making her completely forget about Lee. "Is he all right?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know! They're going to do an x-ray on his ankle. It's three times what it should be! Dr. Norman thinks it's broken, and we've been here forever and - "  
  
"What hospital, Mother?"  
  
"Arlington General."  
  
"I'll be right there."  
  
She hung up the phone, knowing very well that her mother was still babbling. However, at that moment all she could think about was Phillip and how she should have been at home with her boys instead of at this insane party. She looked down at her fancy dress and sighed. She had bought it just for this occasion, and the only one who would notice it was the doctor in the Arlington ER!  
  
She made her way to the elevator and glanced over her shoulder at Lee. Annalisa was talking animatedly to him, and by the looks of it Lee was enjoying himself immensely. With a shake of her head she walked into the elevator.   
  
***  
  
Three hours later an exhausted Amanda collapsed into bed. Phillip had broken his ankle when Jamie had collided with him in mid air after going up for a jump shot. He had fallen on it the wrong way, and it was broken in two places. The ankle would be in a cast for eight weeks. Jamie felt terrible about it despite Phillip repeatedly telling him that it wasn't his fault.   
  
She changed into her nightgown and slipped between her soft cotton sheets. The moon was shining into her window, bathing her room in it's light. Despite all that had happened this night, it's beauty made her smile. She settled into her bed, and her thoughts turned to Lee for the first time since leaving the party. She sighed. She didn't have the energy to think about that right now. She drifted off into a troubled sleep.  
  
***  
  
The obnoxious ringing sound continued, bringing her out of her dream. She propped herself on her elbow and glanced at the clock. One fifteen. She groaned and picked up the phone.  
  
"This had better be good, Lee."  
  
"How did you know it was me?"  
  
"Because you're the only one who would call me at one in the morning."  
  
"Oh. I didn't see the time. Sorry."  
  
She sighed. "What is it?"  
  
"Well, uh, it's not important. It can wait until morning."  
  
"I'm all ready awake. You might as well tell me now."  
  
"Really, Amanda, it can wait."  
  
"Lee," she said, letting just a hint of irritation into her voice.   
  
"You left the party… well, you just disappeared. I didn't see you leave. I was kind of… worried."  
  
Amanda half-smiled. "I didn't think you'd notice that I left."  
  
Silence. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Flirting, Lee," she said, letting irritation seep into her voice. "You were flirting with the new girl."  
  
"Annalisa? I was just talking to her."  
  
"Look, buster, I've seen talking and I've seen flirting and what you were doing was flirting."  
  
"Amanda…"  
  
"Don't 'Amanda' me! I thought that we…"  
  
"We are."  
  
"Then why were you flirting with her?"   
  
He sighed, and she could almost see him run his hand through his hair. "I was just being nice. If I was flirting, then I didn't mean to. I don't want to flirt with her, Amanda. I lo… I really care about you. I want this to work."  
  
She didn't miss what he had almost said. Now a full grin lit her face. "I really care about you too, Lee. I can see how you would be flirting without knowing it." She wasn't sure if she did, but she trusted him. " Just be careful, Lee. I saw the way she looked at you. She wants you."  
  
"She can't have me."  
  
"No, she can't."  
  
Silence again.  
  
"Lee, what are you not telling me?"  
  
"How could you tell?"  
  
"Three years experience."  
  
"I'm supposed to help her on a case starting next week."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It wasn't my idea, Amanda. She asked Billy for my help."  
  
"And he gave his permission?"  
  
"She's a new agent. He asked me to help show her the ropes."  
  
"But you're my partner."  
  
"Amanda, she's not looking for a partner."  
  
"Don't be so sure."  
  
"Amanda!" Came Dotty's voice from the next room. "Who on earth is calling at this hour?"  
  
"Wrong number!" she answered. "Lee, I have to go."  
  
"I'll see you in the morning, Amanda. I'm sorry that I was flirting. If I start to do it again, stop me. I don't want to. I want this to work."  
  
"It will. I'm sorry I got all crazy about it."  
  
"Don't be. Goodnight, Amanda."  
  
"Goodnight, Lee."  
  
She hung up the phone and sunk back into her bed. She felt much better now that she had talked to Lee, but she didn't like the idea of him working with Annalisa. It was a long time before she could fall asleep.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
